


Trans shit i go through

by Hiitshenry



Category: Phan, my life - Fandom, oof - Fandom, smut - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23081341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiitshenry/pseuds/Hiitshenry
Summary: Oof
Relationships: Henry and Ryan
Kudos: 1





	Trans shit i go through

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ryan Day](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ryan+Day).



> Oof

Hi I’m henry.  
I’m trans.  
I have a boyfriend named Ryan.  
My life is pretty dysphoric.  
That sucks.  
I have transphobic parents that refuse to call me anything but my deadname and use the pronoun “she”  
I have many trans friends in my school and my parents think I’m copying them.  
That sucks.  
A lot.  
But i have Ryan.  
And my friends.  
I have people that love me.  
And that's all that matters.

**Author's Note:**

> Oof again


End file.
